Justice Chapt 1
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyungsoo terkucilkan dari keluarga karena ia menentang keinginan sang ayah, hingga membuat dirinya harus di jauhi oleh ke-11 saudaranya. akankah Kyungsoo mampu menjalani hidupnya, terlebih lagi ia harus menderita penyakit parah yang lama-kelamaan akan membuatnya lumpuh.


" Justice" Chapt. 1

Fanfic ini permintaan dari salah satu reader yang pengen FF Brother dengan Cast. EXO , meski aku Cuma tahu D.O doank di EXO, gak kenal yang lain. Hm…aku akan mencobanya. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya. FF ini terinspirasi dari Dorama Jepang, yang belum ku tonton, Cuma baca sinopsisnya aja.

Genre ; Brother, Family, Angst

Cast.

Kyungsoo

Member EXO

Yunho as Appa

J

Taman ini terlihat sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang melakukan aktifitas untuk mengisi kejenuhan. Taman ini terdapat banyak sekali Pohon Blossom, bunganya bermekaran hingga terlihat indah di pandang. Angin yang berhembus lembut mengajak beberapa bunga jatuh dari tangkainya. Juga membuat rerumputan ikut menari.

Di Taman itu, ada yang duduk menyendiri di tepi Danau, ada pula yang duduk di beberapa kursi panjang khusus pengunjung Taman, dan salah satunya adalah seorang namja berparas tampan, namun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia duduk tepi Danau. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, mata bulatnya menatap tajam pada salah satu tangan yang ia kepalkan. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang tampak sedikit pucat.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain, dan mengganggu pengunjung lain di Taman itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan masih menatap tangan kanannya.

" Kenapa aku harus mengidap penyakit ini?, Kenapa harus aku?!" batinnya bergerutu kesal.

Ia mengingat kembali saat-saat ia mulai merasa ada yang janggal pada tubuhnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, hingga Dokter memvonisnya.

~Flashback~

Aku adalah Kim Kyungsoo, umurku 22 tahun. Aku kuliah jurusan Seni. Di antara ke-11 saudaraku yang lain, aku bisa di katakan bodoh. Kenapa, aku berkata seperti itu?, yah…karena hanya aku yang menolak jurusan Bisnis pilihan Appa ku, juga para hyung ku. Selama ini aku merasa hidup seperti di bawah kekangan keluargaku, yang bisa di sebut kalangan ternama oleh banyak orang.

Aku adalah anak ke-9 dari 12 bersaudara. Aku di kucilkan, karena hanya aku yang melawan keinginan Appa, hingga semua fasilitas yang dulunya ku miliki seperti Mobil, kamar yang cukup luas, kartu kredit, ATM, juga fasilitas lainnya, kini di ambil semua oleh Appa.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa yang selalu ada di pikiran Appa, hanyalah kekayaan semata, bahkan semua saudara ku menurut saja demi fasilitas yang diberikan oleh Appa pada mereka. menurutku ini sama sekali tidak adil.

Meski begitu, Appa masih memperbolehkanku tinggal di rumah, hanya saja kini kamarku pindah di kamar paling pojok, dan dulunya adalah gudang yang telah di bersihkan oleh pelayan di rumah, atas perintah Appa.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup sempit, dan hanya muat kasur dan 2 lemari, juga kamar mandi kecil, tidak seperti di kamarku yang dulu. Yah, aku masih merasa bersyukur, karena aku masih bisa bertemu Appa, juga saudara-saudaraku yang lain.

Tok…tok…tok…

aku menatap pintu kamarku yang bercat putih, lalu aku segera membukanya, "Tuan muda…ini makan malam Anda" pelayan Kang selalu mengantarkan makanan juga minuman untukku, karena sejak aku masuk kuliah jurusan Seni, aku di kucilkan, bahkan aku hanya diperbolehkan makan di kamar saja.

" Gumawo ajussi" sahutku dan menyambut makan malam pemberiannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, karena aku tidak ingin Kang ajussi menatapku kasihan juga iba."Apa hanya ini?" tanyaku

" Ah…nde"sahutnya

Kemudian aku berbalik dan meletakkan makan malamku di atas kasur, " Tuan muda…"aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kang ajussi, aku kembali berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum lebarku. "Ajussi tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah terbiasa selama 3 tahun ini" sahutku menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

" Tapi…"

" Ajussi sebaiknya kembali saja ke dapur, nanti ajussi akan kena marah Appa, jika tahu ajussi masih disini" ucapku mengingatkannya

" Ne" sahutnya

Meski terlihat berat, Kang ajussi akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri di dalam kamar ini. "Gumawo ajussi…cheongmal gumawo" batinku, dan menatap kepergiannya dari balik punggungnya.

Aku menutup kembali pintu kamar, lalu duduk di atas kasur. Aku menatap semua makanan kesukaanku yang hanya di ketahui oleh Kang ajussi, setelah kepergian Eomma. Nasi kepal, dan Kimchi Spageti.

Aku mengambil sumpit, lalu menyantap Kimchi buatan Kang ajussi. Sedikit demi sedikit aku menyuapnya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja sumpit yang ku pegang jatuh seketika dari tanganku.

Aku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Aku mencoba kembali mengambil sumpit, dan aku bisa memegangnya, tapi setelah beberapa suap, sumpit itu kembali jatuh dari tanganku. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

" Ini mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, atau aku mungkin terlalu lelah dengan aktifitas Kuliah" aku mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk itu. Aku mencoba kembali menggerakkan tangan kananku. " Tidak apa-apa…, aku yakin, tadi hanya kebetulan saja"

J

Di ruang makan, Yunho juga ke-11 anaknya yang lain, duduk untuk berkumpul, makan malam bersama.

" Xiumin~ah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengambil Daging dan meletakkan ke dalam mangkoknya

" Hari ini aku berhasil memenangkan kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan asing, Appa" sahutnya

" Bagus…tidak salah, jika Appa mendidikmu, hingga kau menjadi orang besar seperti ini" sahut Yunho bangga.

Salah seorang Kim bersaudara menggenggam erat sumpit, dan ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin berontak atas sikap Appa nya, yang selalu membanggakan keberhasilan anak-anaknya saja. Tapi, ia tidak bisa, karena ia memiliki rasa takut, jika ia memberontak, ia akan di kucilkan sama seperti salah satu hyung nya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuliah juga Sekolah kalian?" Tanya Yunho

" Baik Appa" sahut Sehun anak bungsunya.

" Baguslah…Appa bangga dengan kalian" sahut Yunho

" Apa Appa hanya bangga pada kami?, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" batinnya.

" Jika sudah selesai makan, kembali ke kamar kalian, untuk beristirahat" perintahnya

" Ne, Appa" sahut mereka.

Yunho mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet setelah selesai makan, kemudian pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan ke-11 anaknya yang masih berada di ruang makan. "Cepat habiskan makan kalian, setelah itu kembali ke kamar, dan jangan ada yang begadang malam ini, kalian mengerti?!" ucap Xiumin sebagai anak tertua.

" Ne hyung" sahut yang lain.

" Aku kenyang" salah satu Kim bersaudara beranjak lebih dulu dari kursi, lalu pergi meninggalkan saudaranya yang lain di ruang makan.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suho

" Aku ngantuk, hyung" sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

J

Ke esokkan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi dari para saudaranya yang lain, seperti itulah yang harus ia jalani selama 3 tahun ini. Karena, Kyungsoo harus mengejar Bus, agar ia tidak terlambat pergi ke Kampus.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan sarapan pun tidak. Kyungsoo pergi hanya mengenakan kaos berlapis sweater rajut abu-abu, juga celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets, dan tas ranselnya.

" Tuan muda, tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya pelayan wanita paruh baya yang sudah bekerja lama di rumahnya.

" Aku sarapan di Kampus saja, ajumma…aku takut terlambat" sahutnya yang selalu tersenyum dan ramah pada siapa saja, meski terkadang Kyungsoo terlihat pendiam dari luar.

" Tapi…"

" Aku pergi ajumma…" serunya dan berlalu dari pelayan wanita itu.

" Kenapa tuan besar memperlakukan Anda seperti ini, tuan muda?" gumamnya lirih saat menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Sesekali Kyungsoo menatap jam tangan putihnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Kyungsoo berlari tanpa lelah menuju Halte yang letakknya cukup jauh, karena area rumah Kyungsoo berada di pemukiman elit para pengusaha ternama.

Kyungsoo tidak mengenal lelah, meski belum sarapan, tapi tekadnya untuk Kuliah lebih utama."Semangat!…Semangat!…Kim Kyungsoooo" ia berseru menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil berlari.

Di saat Kyungsoo berlari, entah kenapa gerak motoriknya kembali terganggu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyeimbangkan salah satu kakinya, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh ke aspal."Argh!" erangnya kesakitan.

Kyungsoo rebah, tapi kedua tangannya bisa menopang tubuhnya hingga hanya lututnya saja yang terluka. Kyungsoo menatap kaki kirinya yang terasa kram sesaat, karena tidak bisa di gerakkan. Kyungsoo memijit kaki kirinya, agar rasa kram itu hilang.

Sekitar 10 menit, kaki Kyungsoo bisa di gerakkan kembali. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?, semalam tangan kanan, sekarang kaki kiri ku?" gumamnya.

" Apakah aku mengidap suatu penyakit ganas?"

" Ahhh…Kyungsoo bodoh…tidak mungkin aku menderita penyakit ganas" pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba beranjak, lalu perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Halte tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Meski sedikit pincang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengeluh. Ia selalu berpikir, bahwa ia kuat dan tidak akan menyerah dengan hidup begitu saja. Di saat Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih-tatih, sebuah Mobil berhenti dan menghampirinya. Tin…Tin…

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak menatap Mobil sedan berwarna putih yang berhenti di depannya, mata bulatnya menatap bingung pada Mobil yang menghampirinya, kaca jendela terbuka, lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika seseorang yang ia kenal mengajaknya pergi Kuliah bersama.

"Masuklah…" ucap namja bertubuh kurus dan tampan itu padanya.

" Aniyo hyung…aku pergi sendiri saja" sahutnya menolak

" Ayolah…kau pikir pergi ke Kampus Inha membutuhkan waktu 5 menit, jika kau naik Bus"

" Tapi hyung…"

" Buruan masuk…cuaca di luar cukup dingin" ajaknya lagi

" Ne" sahut Kyungsoo, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam Mobil seorang namja bernama Jang Ryeowook.

Namja itu mengendarai Mobilnya, dan menuju tempat kuliah, dimana mereka Kuliah bersama dan hanya berbeda 1 tingkat saja. " Kenapa kau selalu pergi naik Bus?, sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya seperti ini padamu" ucapnya

" Oh…aku hanya bosan naik Mobil, hyung. "sahut Kyungsoo berbohong

" Oh…aku pikir, karena Appa mu tidak memperbolehkanmu naik Mobil lagi, makanya kau naik Bus" sahut Ryeowook

" Hahahaha…hyung ada-ada saja, tidak mungkin Appa ku berbuat seperti itu"

" Aku tahu…, o iya, aku dengar dari teman sekelasmu, sepulang Kuliah, apa kau kerja di Café?"

" Nde hyung, karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri, lagipula…aku cukup bangga, karena aku dapat membiayai Kuliahku bukan hanya sebagian dari Beasiswa, tapi juga karena gaji dari hasil kerjaku"

" Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku, kan?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

" Nde, hyung…aku tidak sedang berbohong" sahutnya

" Baguslah…" sahut Ryeowook dan fokus mengendarai Mobilnya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Ryeowook, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kaki serta tangannya. Ia menghela nafas beratnya, karena berpikir tentang sesuatu mengenai motorik tubuhnya.

TBC


End file.
